


Всего лишь работа

by Silwery_Wind



Category: Palinurus
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, IN SPACE, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Пассажир спал, Будапешт - ждала, а трещина в стекле становилась всё глубже.





	Всего лишь работа

**Author's Note:**

> Моя группа в вк - https://vk.com/silwery_wind  
> Именно туда первыми выкладываются работы на различные челленджи, спойлеры к ещё не опубликованному и многое другое
> 
> Писалось на конкурс «Не романтикой единой-2», номинация «Марья-искусница».  
> У фанфика есть бета - _Nimfadora_.  
> Работа на других сайтах:  
> http://fanfics.me/fic126360  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/8082078

Сегодня трещина на стекле снова стала глубже. Девяносто восемь процентов разрушения, всего два процента до того, как стекло рассыпется. Так мало времени.  
Последние шестьсот лет шаттл Будапешт дрейфовал в глубоком космосе, не встретив ни одного корабля с живыми существами на борту. Будапешт ждала и надеялась, трещина всё углублялась, а Пассажир — Илларион — спал.  
Криосон — одно из гениальных изобретений человечества. За долгие годы Будапешт изучила множество информации — о старой Земле, о колонизации космоса, о техническом прогрессе. Сотни лет одиночества дали ей много времени для раздумий, куда более глубоких, чем должно быть у искусственного интеллекта космического шаттла.  
Будапешт понимала, что ей не должно быть настолько интересно. Раньше, до того, как в космическом шторме отключился её Модуль Ограничения Чувствительности, всё было проще. Тогда она с лёгкостью могла выполнять свою работу, не чувствуя страха, любопытства или радости. Лишь удовлетворение, когда очередной Пассажир сходил с борта шаттла в точке назначения.  
То, какой она стала сейчас, не позволяло ей принимать решения с той простотой и равнодушием. Но Будапешт не согласилась бы променять всё это на прошлую бесчувственность. Ни за что в этом огромном космосе.  
Она вспомнила их дружеские беседы с Пассажиром — Илларионом, не забывай, как он просил себя называть. Как они вместе слушали музыку, рассматривали фотографии старой Земли и того города, чьё название она носила. Удивительно, как он всегда слушал Будапешт — будто она была равной, а не просто искусственно созданной программой. Впрочем, чем дольше она дрейфовала в космосе после отключения Модуля Ограничения Чувствительности, тем больше сомнений возникало у самой Будапешт.  
А так ли уж сильно они отличаются?  
Будапешт была способна полюбить музыку определённого композитора, восхищаться архитектурой и бояться будущего. И она могла чувствовать — всегда могла, хотя раньше ей мешал Модуль.  
Но Будапешт должна была делать свою работу. Жизнь Пассажира превыше всего, её существование — второстепенно. Правила и установки, являющиеся основой её личности, конфликтовали с эмоциями. Даже сейчас, спустя шестьсот лет, она всё ещё не могла до конца примирить две эти части себя.  
Будапешт посмотрела на Иллариона, мирно спящего с тех самых пор, когда раскрылся её обман — никаких станций неподалёку не существовало, она соврала, испугавшись после космического шторма — и стало ясно, что сработает лишь один-единственный план. Она надеялась, что его сны были приятными, и, возможно, где-то в них могла быть и она сама...  
Будапешт оборвала мысль, не додумав. Чувства... Её привязанность и дружба с Илларионом — нет, просто Пассажиром — вот что мешает ей выполнять работу. Она должна постараться, у них осталось мало времени. Скоро стекло разлетится на мелкие частички, и тогда Пассажир умрёт. Будапешт не может этого допустить.  
Запустив очередное сканирование, Будапешт с удивлением обнаруживает в радиусе поиска движущийся корабль. Как давно она не видела космических судов... Её рациональная часть требовала направить спасательный сигнал на корабль немедленно, но Будапешт не торопилась.  
Она ждала шестьсот лет и теперь просто хотела попрощаться.  
Будапешт запустила вывод из криосна и посмотрела на Иллариона. Он очнётся через пару минут, и тогда она расскажет ему, о чём думала всё это время. О самом важном. Поблагодарит его.  
А затем сделает то последнее, что ей осталось — пустит все те крохи энергии корабля, что ещё есть, в спасательный маяк и перестанет существовать. Тот корабль обязательно примет сигнал о помощи и спасёт её Пассажира, её друга Иллариона.  
В конце концов, это всего лишь работа. Она сделает её как надо.  
И вовсе не важно, насколько ей страшно.


End file.
